Vampeela A Two Part Story
by LibbyLumos
Summary: When Hermione was attacked, everything changed. She was cursed to live forever as a blood-sucking demon and her mission is to find her 'Blood Partner' or else starve to death. Draco offers to help, but he has a few problems of his own. Hermione!Vampire and Draco!Veela with a few little... things added in. TWOSHOT! COMPLETE!
1. Part One

**Summary:**_ When Hermione was attacked, everything changed. She was cursed to live forever as a blood-sucking demon and her mission is to find her 'Blood Partner' or else starve to death. Draco offers to help, but he has a few problems of his own. Hermione!Vampire and Draco!Veela with a few little... things added in. TWOSHOT!_

**_Title: _**_Vampeela - A Two Part Story_

**_Pairing: _**_Dramione (Draco / Hermione)_

**_Setting: _**_Heads Dormitory / Forbidden Forest_

**_Anti: _**_Evil!__Vampire__  
_

**_Pro :_**_Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter World, or Dramione... I WISH!_**

Vampeela 

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at the boy lying next to her; Draco smiled back up at her and placed a hand on her hand.

They were lying side by side in Hermione's bed in the Head Dorms. Draco lay on the right side and Hermione on the left. She rested her head in the crook of her elbow which leant on the pillow, rolled on her side; he lay on his back, knees bent up to the ceiling, turning his face towards her.

He couldn't believe how far they'd come. Their relationship had been rocky, but they'd pulled through. They trusted each other fully now – as you would expect two best friends to – and had been the first to learn the other's secret.

Draco didn't regret telling her, despite the sleepless nights it gave her as a result. He regretted being the one to cause her all the pain, but he was glad someone was there to help him. He had the same sleepless nights for her, wondering when she would finally be happy.

They were both scared; the situations they were in were not exactly what they had ever had in mind for their do-over seventh year. They'd expected it to be more like their first year, just with more school work and NEWTS stress. The war was long over, but their battle had only just begun.

Draco's mind drifted slightly as he looked into her eyes, his silver/black reflected in her brown/black, the result of their lack of mate.

She was smiling at him, and it made him happy. He wanted her to be happy. She was his best friend, and the feeling was mutual. They'd started talking a lot more after the incident in the Forbidden Forest, the night when everything had changed.

* * *

___Draco stumbled over the tree roots as he searched, wand brandished and lit with a 'Lumos Maxima'._

_"____Granger?" he shouted. He was getting worried; the detention delinquents had returned half an hour later and told him that she'd disappeared. He, being him of course, insulted their stupidity at not telling a teacher first and rushed out to the forest to find her._

___He was a hypocrite, he knew that, but he had a bad feeling about it. Granger was strong, she was powerful. She'd be fine, right? His gut told him otherwise._

_"____Granger? Where the hell are you?"_

___He carried on searching, getting further and further into the forest. There was no sign of her anywhere – no signs of footprints, no drag marks, no tracks from an animal or monster alike. He cursed loudly; she wouldn't have gone wondering into the forest alone, but who – or what – was stupid enough to kidnap the Gryffindor Princess._

___He was scared. He wasn't a brave person – that was why he was a Slytherin rather than a Gryffindor – but he knew she'd do the same for him._

___Well, he bloody hoped she would._

___He and Granger had been getting on a lot better recently, actually nodding and greeting each other before they got into the bickering and cursing. As much as he hated to admit it, but if she disappeared, well, he'd miss the bushy haired Know-It-All._

___He stumbled aimlessly deeper and deeper into the forests until he was almost in the center. He recognized this section – he'd ____hid out here at one point during the war – but he couldn't find her._

___He was just about to turn back and find someone, possibly Hagrid or McGonagall, when he heard the screams._

___His head shot up and whipped in the direction of the noise. '__No,' ____he thought, '__she's not—'_

___Without a moment of hesitation, he darted towards the noise, towards the cave he had pictured in his head, ignoring the fact that anything could be in the forest._

___He followed the sounds of the screams – they were hers, he knew it. She'd screamed at him plenty of times before, even though back then it was with anger._

___Now she sounded completely terrified, even more so than she had whilst Bellatrix had her during the war._

___He'd been horrified back then. He was made to watch as his old school mate and past crush was being tortured in front of him._

___Yes, crush. He'd liked her all through third and fourth year, from the moment she'd punched him in the face._

___Draco ran faster, relief washing over him as he realized the screams were in fact getting louder._

___He was close._

___In his realization, he tripped and dropped his wand in the leaves, cursing as the spell stopped and he was buried in darkness. He rummaged around the ground as quickly as he could, fingers brushing over the leaves and the stones. The screams had stopped, but he could hear her sobbing – she was so very close._

___He sighed in relief as his hand wrapped around the familiar wood of his wand and he lifted it in front of him, recasting the spell._

___Standing before him, just a few meters away, was a man – a monster – holding Hermione, her back to his. An arm was wrapped around her torso, gripping to her tightly. She was limp, hanging almost lifelessly against the monster who held her to him. Draco would have thought her dead if she weren't sobbing. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and tears were streaming down her face. Her skirt was lifted slightly where the creature held her thigh with one giant hand. There was blood pouring from her neck, dripping down onto her white school shirt._

___Draco stood to his feet and shakily, yet angrily pointed the wand at the vampire's chest, "Put her down, and I won't kill you."_

___The creature snarled at him, but Draco stood his ground. His hand was no longer shaking and he was hiding as much of his fear as he could, letting the anger completely take over. The monster dropped Hermione to the ground and sneered, darting away as Draco drew back his wand, a curse on his lips._

___Draco cast a powerful 'sectumsempra' towards the retreating figure and smirked as the creature snarled before taking off into the night._

___Hermione lay on the floor sobbing and Draco ran to her. He gathered her up in his arms and shushed her cries. He cast a Healing Spell as strong as he could and brushed a hand across her cheek, wiping the tears off with a thumb._

_"____Draco?" she whispered. He looked up into her eyes, which were now open._

_"____I'm here, Hermione," he whispered back, "I won't let anything hurt you."_

___Hermione nodded to him and pulled his as tightly to her as she could whilst so weak. Draco hugged her to his chest as he apparated out._

* * *

Draco lifted a hand to touch the side of her neck where the crescent scar lay, just over her pulse. She shivered into his touch and sighed.

"We're both a mess," she whispered. He sighed heavily and nodded, rolling onto his side.

They were. Even _he _had to agree with that. Hermione was getting too thin for his liking, and her eyes were black. Draco's eyes were almost black too and they were starting to scare almost all of the girls at Hogwarts away from him, and it was getting closer to his 18th birthday.

If they didn't find the person they needed to soon, they wouldn't be around for much longer. Draco would die from heartbreak, and Hermione would die from 'starvation'.

There had to be an answer somewhere, but they'd read everything they could find.

Draco ran a finger along Hermione's face. Yes, they'd become _a lot_ closer, but they were still only friends. They'd helped each other research. Hermione researched him and his kind, and he researched her and her kind. They'd only get upset otherwise, and it seemed the safest way.

* * *

___Hermione was pacing the Heads Dormitory, book lying open on the little coffee table in front of the sofa when Draco walked in. She looked a sight – she was pale, and looked exhausted. Her hair was limp and dull, no longer the vibrant bush he had grown to know. She was thinner too, almost too thin. In fact, he'd hardly seen her eat much in the past week since the accident._

___She had her hair bunched up in her fists and pulled at it every so often, growling and hissing at the pain and the thoughts spinning in her head._

___After watching for a good few minutes, Draco had seen enough. She was stressed, panicked and close to having a breakdown._

_"____Calm down, Granger, you're wearing a hole in the carpet."_

___Hermione froze and glared at him. The veins around her eyes were black, and her eyes themselves were sunken into the sockets and dark, almost black, and she looked ready to kill. Draco held his palms in the air and she turned away, sitting in the middle of the sofa, right in front of the book. She picked it up gingerly and skimmed through a few of the pages, but she held her hands in a way that prevented Draco from reading the cover._

___Then more the read, the more she wanted to cry, but she held back… until she got to the last chapter._

___Hermione let out a gut wrenching sob and threw the book across the room. It smacked against the wall and fell to the floor, held open on the very page that had set her off. Draco watched in surprise, putting down his own book, as she sank deeper into the sofa, lying on her side with her knees held against her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them._

___He wanted to go to her, to help her, but he knew he shouldn't._

___So he did it anyway._

_"____Hermione?" he whispered, quietly. He was knelt in front of her, and he gingerly raised a hand to brush her hair from her face. The tears streamed from her face as she looked up into his eyes, brown and silver. He ran the pad of his thumb under her eyes, catching the tears, "What's wrong?"_

___She sniffled and pulled herself into a sitting position in front of him, "Everything's gone to hell, including me." She took in a deep, shaky breath and leant forwards, putting her elbows on her knees. Draco moved to sit between her legs and tilted her chin towards him._

_"____What's happened?" he whispered. Hermione watched him for a few moments before she spoke._

_"____That fucking accident happened." She cursed, "That fucking freak did this to me, and one day, I'm going to go back into that forest, hunt him down and drive a stake through his heart." Her voice cracked on the last word and she broke down, sobbing into Draco's shoulder when he pulled her into his embrace._

_"____Oh, Hermione," he whispered._

_"____I wish you'd left me there! I would have died instead of becoming the monster that I am!"_

_"____Hermione," he soothed, "You're not a monster—"_

_"____I'm a fucking vampire, Draco! I am a monster!"_

___He sighed and sat beside her on the sofa, leaning back against the arm rest, pulling her to lie back on him, between his legs. She snuggled into his chest and cried harder._

_"____If you're a monster, then what am I?" he whispered. Hermione's cries quietened slightly as she turned to face him, now lying on her stomach._

_"____What do you mean?" she whispered. She leant her chin on his chest and looked up at him as he stared at the ceiling._

_"____I'm… I…" he was falling over his words; he'd never had to tell anyone before, and his father had just come right out and told him after he'd started changing, "I'm… a Veela."_

___Hermione pulled back slightly, her palms on his chest, "A… A Veela?"_

___He nodded._

_"____Oh…" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows for a moment and Draco watched her patiently. After a few seconds, she pulled herself up and stumbled over to the bookshelf, personal worries forgotten. She skimmed her fingers over the books and hummed some sort of melody that Draco didn't recognise. "Ahaa!" she grinned as she pulled out a huge, murky brown book with gold lettering. She skipped back over to him and curled back up in his lap, flicking through the pages. He sat up slightly and shifted her to a position more comfortable – his legs crossed on the sofa with her sitting, back against his chest, in the small gap. She was muttering a variety of words – most likely ones she had just seen as she flicked the pages – until she found the right page. In large, bold lettering, the title 'Veela' stood out on the page. He watched as Hermione's eyes darted rapidly through the page before she froze, looking up at him, wide eyed._

_"____You need a mate."_

___Draco took in a deep breath and nodded._

___Hermione furrowed her eyebrows again and looked down at the book, "Well that sucks." Whilst her eyes scanned over the pages, Draco spotted the page next to it._

_'____Vampires.'_

___He wasn't sure if she'd noticed it was there, but he peered over her shoulder and started reading the page._

___She was breathing heavily; he could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his own. He knew, from her reactions, she'd gotten to the 'death by heartbreak if mate is not found and has not been accepted – or if rejected – before 18th birthday' section._

___His eyes skimmed through the Vampire page quickly, drinking in – no pun intended – every detail._

___She'd have to stay away from bright sunlight. It wouldn't turn her to ash, or kill her, but she'd get 'severe sunburn rather quickly'. She would become 'a lot more passionate, especially when it came to moments of a sexual nature when with the blood partner and a lot more temperamental about things.'_

___Then Draco reached the section he wasn't so keen on._

___~.~_

_'__****__Blood Drinking____:_

___Vampires are well known for their notion in drinking blood. However, what most don't know about these fascinating beings is they cannot simply feed off of just anyone._

___Vampire's have a strong sense of smell, stronger than any other creature to date. This sense enables them to find the right person – yes, it must be a being. Vampires cannot survive off of animal blood as it acts as a poison – or someone with similar blood._

___Vampires are bonded to one other being, who when discovered becomes their 'Blood Partner'. The job of the 'Blood Partner' is to allow the Vampire to drink from them in their time of need. Much like the Veela, if the 'Blood Partner' is not found within a year, the Vampire will die of starvation as no one else's blood will be able to sustain them long enough or give them the vitamins they need._

___Vampires must search out their 'Blood Partners' by taking in the scent of as many people around them as they can. If someone smells different to the others, almost pleasant, they must drink a little blood from the being to determine whether the partner is right._

___The biggest struggle for a Vampire is persuading someone to let them drink their blood and discovering their blood partner, as everyone with a similar blood group will smell just as sweet, but will taste bitter.'_

___~.~_

___Draco's eyes widened as he flexed his arms around Hermione's waist. That was why she was so thin. A week out of the hospital and already this lack of her 'blood partner' was causing her to drop weight so fast. If they didn't find her partner soon, she would die._

___Hermione gasped and leant closer against him, "If we don't find your mate, you'll die soon." Draco nodded into her shoulder._

_"____She should be at Hogwarts," he whispered, "That's all the seer would tell my father when he asked her. That and she'd be a close friend._

___Hermione sighed and leant back into him, "And you have to sleep with her to find her?"_

___Draco nodded, "I should sense some sort of pull towards her. If the pull feels right, I need to sleep with her. I'll know then if it's the right person."_

___She groaned, "Why not just make it all about kissing like the Princesses in the stories?" she sighed heavily. She curled herself up tighter in his lap and slammed the book shut, dropping it on the table, "It's worse than what I have to do."_

_"____You've read your page?"_

___She snorted, "Of course. You think I wouldn't research further into my own species." She leant her head against his shoulder, "Tell you what – I'll help you find your mate if you help me find my blood partner."_

___He nodded and laughed as she nuzzled his neck, "Keep those fangs away from me!" she laughed lightly and nodded._

_"____Fine, as long as you keep that… __that ____away from me."_

___He smiled sincerely at her, and together it made a silent agreement._

* * *

They'd kept their promises – neither of them had touched the other in _that way _once. Draco kept his hands to other girls, and Hermione only drank from those that were unconscious in the hospital wing under Madame Pomfrey's watch.

Together, they made the perfect, dysfunctional couple – the Vampire and the Veela – and both were the most sought after in the school, the new DNA twisting with their own to make them even more stunning; softening features and thickening colours. Hermione's hair had even been thinned a bit so it was less bushy and curlier. Draco sighed as he imagined how perfect it would be if they could be each other's mate.

But he shouldn't be thinking that way; they'd agreed not to use their powers on each other.

He wasn't too sure why – maybe it was because they didn't want to get their hopes up about each other to have them dashed. Draco was pretty sure his reason was in case his blood tasted different to her. He knew he smelt right, but a lot of people had.

From their discoveries, her blood partner would be Pureblood, or at least mostly. They'd tested it on every single wizard and witch around. She was less attracted to the blood of Pureblood Witches, but she could drink it if she had to. Pureblood Wizards were good for her, but they still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Draco had joked that it just proved that Purebloods were superior if their blood smelt better. She hit him with her bag.

He could remember vividly the moment he found his mate. He wasn't happy to say the least. He knew he liked her; he'd had the feeling all along.

But he was afraid to tell Hermione.

* * *

_"____I don't think my partner is completely Pureblooded." Hermione sighed as she slammed the heavy book down onto the coffee table. Draco barely acknowledged her appearance. He was crossing off names on a list._

___Hermione sat and waited for a few minutes before she snatched it from his hands._

_"____Hey!" he growled, leaping off of the sofa. Hermione walked round to behind it, scanning the names on the list._

___She snorted slightly as her eyes ran across the paper and Draco growled, glaring at her._

_"____You do realize all of the girls on this list are Half-Bloods or Muggleborns, right?" she laughed. Draco furrowed his eyebrow at her announcement. He knew there was something in common with all of them, but he couldn't figure it out._

_"____And all the girls with stars next to their names are Muggleborns."_

_"____They smell best." He whispered, sinking down onto the sofa as Hermione clambered over the back and sat beside him, curled up._

_"____And all the girls crossed through—"_

_"____I checked and they weren't __her____."_

___Hermione's eyes flashed red slightly, but faded back to their normal black rather quickly. She took a deep breath and let it out of her in a whoosh._

_"____Thirteen girls you've slept with and you still haven't found her?"_

_"____Nope."_

_"____So you've got seven more to get through?"_

_"____Apparently."_

___They sat in silence for a while, Hermione thinking deeply and Draco just watching her._

___She furrowed her brow a few times and at one point started nibbling on her thumb._

___Draco felt the pull towards her. Hell, he'd felt it many times before but he wouldn't do anything about it._

___He wouldn't get his hopes up._

___He couldn't ruin this friendsh—_

_"____Are you actually friends with any of the other seven?"_

_"____What?" he shook his head to clear the clouds in front of his eyes, "Wh-what?"_

_"____The seer your father took you to?" she muttered quietly, "She said that your mate would be a close friend, right?"_

___Draco snatched the paper from her hands and scanned it again. Hermione was right; he hated most of the girls on this list, including the ones he'd already slept with._

___He fell back further onto the back of the couch, slouching down. Hermione giggled._

_"____You could just make a new list of your closest friends and then see if you're attracted to any of them?"_

___Draco knew. In that moment when she raised a single eyebrow and shook her head mockingly at him. He knew it was her._

___But he couldn't do anything about it._

___She'd reject him; it would scare her too much. Besides, he wasn't her blood partner, and he didn't know how his Veela side would feel about her drinking the blood of another man._

___No. He decided then and there that he wouldn't tell her. He couldn't. He could handle the dying from not mating, but the dying from rejection would be horrible. No._

___He'd put up with it._

___Besides, he didn't want Hermione to suffer the guilt._

* * *

Hermione was watching Draco with wide eyes. He was thinking deeply, and from the faces he was making, they were good things.

She held her breath as much as she could. Draco's scent was strong, but a beautiful strong. He smelt of woodland musk and… well… blood.

His blood was the strongest smell to her, stronger than any Pureblood and stronger than any Half-Blood. She'd known for a while that it was him, but she couldn't say anything.

She didn't want to burden him with her problems. Blood Partners would have to be around their Vampire Partner almost permanently so that if one of them got hurt, the other could heal them. Also, the bond between them would be too strong for her to ever let him go, and Draco was already having a hard time dealing with the fact that after he found his mate, she would be the only one he could sleep with.

Draco had always been a playboy, but he had to change himself so quickly.

Truthfully, she was afraid. He was most likely her blood partner, although she'd not drunk from him yet, but if he was…

What of his Veela mate?

She'd feel horrible having to take him away from his mate.

Draco absent mindedly reached out a hand towards her and stroked down the arm that was on her hip and pulled her slightly closer.

_The pull,_ she thought to herself, smiling, _he's drawn to me._

"Draco…" she whispered hesitantly.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers and his arms shot away from her as if he'd been burnt. Hermione tried not to let it get to her, but it hurt more than it should have.

"Sorry," he whispered, scooting away from her.

Hermione brought her hand to his cheek and turned him to face her, "Draco," she whispered.

His eyes were grayer than the usual black.

She smiled in hope; she'd read somewhere that a Veela's eye colour will go back to the colour it was previously when mated.

So she moved closer to him and kissed him.

**_That's the end of Part One :D I hope you liked it!_**

**_Auralee xx _**


	2. Part Two

**Sorry this has taken me so long to write... I was all prepared and ready and then exams started and Drama took over all priorities and then it was music and now I've finally found the time after the English, French and Science's I had to do! Hazzah!**

**So anyway, here's the second part! **

To say Draco was surprised would have been an understatement. His eyes widened and he completely stiffened, back and other places. He could smell her, and she smelt wonderful, as corny as that sounded. He liked it.

But this wasn't right. He pulled away and looked her in the eye, "Hermione," he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Just go with it Draco," she whispered, pulling his face closer to hers. She planted a delicate kiss on his bottom lip, "We've done it before..."

That was true. It was a night he couldn't forget. The war had just ended. Ron had run to the arms of Lavender Brown and Hermione had run into Draco in the corridor. They'd started arguing before they'd ended hidden in the cavern together, him taking her virginity and she taking his. It had been one of the best nights of his life, taking Hermione against the wall, but he'd never admitted that. The moment had created the start of their friendship.

So he went with it. He pulled her face to his and kissed her full on the mouth, rolling them both over so he lay above her. Hermione smiled up at him when they separated and nibbled on her bottom lip. Draco growled and leant forwards, pulling her lip from her teeth and nibbling on it himself. Hermione sighed happily into his mouth and slid her hands down towards his hips, grabbing hold of his shirt and tugging upwards. Draco shifted slightly and pulled the shirt over his head. Hermione marvelled at the muscles in his chest that rippled as he moved and ran her hands down his chest.

Draco's hands skilfully unfastened each button that led down Hermione's chest and pulled the two sides open and leaning his head down to catch one nipple between his teeth. Hermione arched her back, pushing herself closer to him. Draco took advantage of the moment and caught her hips in his hands, pulling her trousers down her hips quickly, yanking her underwear with them.

He could smell her arousal instantly. In fact, he could smell her and only her. His brain was fuzzy; he was ignoring all of the issues with what was happening at the moment because he wanted – no, needed – her so bad.

Hermione felt her teeth—fangs—lengthen and bit into her own lip, drawing blood. She could feel his skin as it moved against hers, burning like fire as she hastily licked the blood from her lip, her saliva healing the wound slowly.

She tugged at Draco's trousers, "Off, now." She commanded. He instantly leant back and pulled them from his body, leaving the both of them completely naked on the bed.

Hermione stared at his crotch, her eyes wide. She hadn't seen him last time; they'd been so quick. Now, it felt real. This time it was happening and she wasn't ready to stop it.

Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing as he flew across the distance to pull her mouth to his. He snaked one hand down between her legs but she stopped him.

"No," she whispered, nibbling on his ear, "I need you... _now._"

Draco growled and stroked her once, revelling in her soft whimper before he plunged in.

Whatever he'd been expecting, it certainly was not this. Maybe he was hoping that she wouldn't be his mate, and that she would feel the same to him as all the other girls did, so he played down the expectations.

But as soon as they joined together, it felt like fireworks. There was a flash of white and Draco had to stop any movement to keep himself from coming too quickly. Hermione seemed to have felt it too as she came almost instantly, a sure sign of the physical unison between a Veela and their mate if the books Hermione had read were anything to go by.

"Draco?" she whispered, breathlessly. She wanted him to move, but she wanted to know if she was right too. But he just looked deep into her eyes and stared at her for just a few moments before he pushed further into her and closed the gap between their lips. He pushed her deeper into the bed and started up a steady rhythm.

Hermione whimpered in his arms and cried out with every thrust, meeting him halfway. Her head fell back, baring her neck to Draco who lowered his mouth to hers, sucking lightly on the skin there. Hermione groaned and moved one hand to his hair, holding him to her. Draco hissed quietly, nipping at her neck as he sped his thrusts, smirking at the breathless moans Hermione whimpered in his ear.

"Fuck, Draco," she hissed, arching her back, "Do that again."

Draco complied, nipping and nibbling down her neck to her collar bone and back up, before he pulled away to kiss her, running his tongue across her bottom lip. Hermione's lips parted almost instantly and Draco groaned into her mouth. Hermione pulled away from him and bit hard on her lip, trying to hold in the scream that was threatening to escape, gasping as they cut through again, her blood hastily dribbling down her chin.

In a way, that was a relief for her; it meant she couldn't smell Draco's blood, didn't have the urge to taste it as much as she'd been trying to hold back before.

She looked up at him and him down at her, their moans and whimpers echoing off of the walls as he licked the blood from her chin. Hermione smacked at his head, "Draco!" she gasped as he thrust into her again, "You—you can't—do... tha—" she moaned and fisted her hands into his hair and tugged him to her, sucking lightly on his earlobe, "It's not—safe... not—for—you."

"Don't care," he growled, "Want you."

"Have me." She howled, nodding rapidly, "Take me."

Draco understood her double meaning. He knew that she knew from the first 'Draco?'

Hesitantly, he burrowed his face into her neck, running his tongue over her pulse and that familiar crescent scar before he sunk his teeth into her.

Hermione gasped, groaned, whimpered and writhed under him as his venom made its way into her body, marking her as his.

"Draco!" she cried, arching her back further, pressing her chest to his. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, hard and fast. Draco was close too; she could tell by his more jerky movements. So she did the instinctual thing at that moment and sunk her own teeth into his neck.

They were both joined, mouth to pulse, mouth to pulse. Hermione moaned as his blood filled her mouth and trickled down her throat as Draco came inside her. As he did, he withdrew his teeth from her throat and Hermione did the same, gasping quickly as he filled her from the inside.

When he was spent, he fell beside her, not wanting to squash her, and just panted, staring up at the ceiling in surprise and shock; he'd found his mate. He'd confirmed his suspicions.

Hermione lay beside him, eyes wide with fear. He hadn't looked at her once since, and she was worried she'd overstepped the line, drinking from him without his permission. She could still taste the metallic of his blood on her tongue, running the tip of it along her teeth and retracting her fangs again. She was watching him cautiously, blood dripping from his throat, slowly onto the bed sheet, but she wasn't fazed by that; even the small amount of blood she'd ingested seemed to be enough to sustain her for a while.

After a few minutes, she'd made her mind up. She hastily crawled out of the bed and ran from the room, still naked. She grabbed her dressing gown on the way out of the dorms and just ran.

Running was something she'd taken a liking to recently. Running meant she was alone. Free and personal time. She didn't have to worry about what people thought of her.

She ran quickly, back to where it first began; if she was going to die from starvation or the rejection from her Blood Partner then she'd rather do it where it had all started, where she had wished for death the first time.

She stood in the small clearing, sobs shaking her frame as she stumbled to the tree trunk she had been attacked on. She curled up into a ball on it and let the tears streak down her face, relishing the slight scent of Draco on her skin and the tiny taste of his blood that sat on her tongue.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there; she couldn't feel the cold. She heard footsteps from behind her and she sucked in a breath, falling silent. Someone was here to finish her off. This was it.

But they didn't; they sat behind her and ran a hand up her arm in a soothing gesture.

"I'm not mad," his voice drifted to her ears, "I was surprised, sure, but happy too." He chuckled lightly as he leant forwards to plant a kiss on her cheek, "I wanted us to be united in both ways, I just never thought my wish would come true."

She turned her head to look up at him and he smiled down at her.

"I love you," he whispered, "Have for a while now. This Veela thing and the pull that accompanied it just proved it for me. I was ecstatic that you'd drink from me, and even happier that you didn't instantly vomit like you had with some of the others." He kissed her again, this time on her lips and she responded almost instantly, pulling him to lie beside her and hold her in his arms. "I really do love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she breathed.

Draco slowly leant forwards to catch his lips with hers and the couple shared a long kiss under the moon as the snow began to fall around them.

**Thoughts? It's late and I'm tired, but I've promised a load of people this would be up, so here it is!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think, improvements, positives w/e :D**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Auralee xx**


End file.
